emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05531
}} is the 5,533rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 12 February, 2010. Written by TIM DYNEVOR Directed by PETER ROSE Plot Part 1 Nathan is sullen as Natasha comes back from taking Maisie to the clinic. Maisie wanted to leave before he or Will were up. Natasha defends her decision and Nathan thinks that family were the answer. Will comes in for a lift and they tell him that Maisie has gone to a clinic for a bit. Charity is taking a reluctant Noah to school as a for-sale sign goes up outside Dale Head Cottage next door. Nikhil parks up and says hi to them and Charity teases Debbie about him fancying her. At Butlers Farm, Moira serves breakfast to the family as Andy enters. John is fed up of waiting around for results and Andy complains about his back from sleeping in the caravan. Hannah leaves for school in a good mood and John comments that the farm may be struggling but at least Hannah is happier at school. Nathan finds his keys in the office to take Will to school and Nicola starts to ask about Maisie before Nathan snaps at her to shut up about things she knows nothing about. Katie comes home to find Ryan at the table. She wants to go see Maisie later and Ryan is instantly defensive and tries to persuade her to leave it for now. Katie is determined. He broaches the subject of them being back together again and she doesn't know what to say but agrees to think about it. At Smithy Cottage, Belle wants to apply for a credit card to buy a special dog bed for Alfie. Zak is fed up of everything being stacked against them as Lisa prepares breakfast. Paddy comes in and is shocked at the mess but Lisa assures him that she'll clear it up as soon as they have eaten. He is considering not going on holiday, worried about leaving them there but they assure him it'll be fine. At Farrers Cottage, Eric is rushing about trying to get some more work for the restaurant as Val tries to persuade him to relax. Sam is leaving for work and offers to hand out some more fliers. John greets Paddy who has some news. John shouts Andy over and Paddy reveals that their sheep seem to have the same problem as Alfie the dog. Viv has noticed that Dale Head is for sale and hopes it'll raise the tone of that end of the village, she comments as much to Debbie and Charity as she serves them and Charity tells her it's a local supermarket who are wanting to convert it into a convenience store with a café attached. Viv is outraged and unsure if she is joking or not. Nikhil and Jai enter and go to the counter. Nikhil offers the girls something and Charity wants some cake but Debbie says they are fine really. Terry is in the Woolpack and he asks Zak and Lisa how the cleanup is going. He can tell they are down and offers them a drink. Lisa can't have any more time off work fully paid and Zak asks about her modelling. She hasn't the time and has to give it up now everything is as it is. At the bar Carl is telling Terry about the kids being ok, they continue to discuss the kid's illness and symptoms as Paddy comes in with John who comments that it sounds like his sheep. Zak thinks they are all blaming him but Paddy just thinks it might be the same thing. Carl remembers Nikhil telling them off for playing at the stream out the back of the factory, everyone starts thinking the same thing and John and Carl head off to talk to the Sharmas. Part 2 Natasha enters the office and Nicola tells her that someone has rung from a clinic. Natasha fills her in on Maisie's condition and Nicola pretends to not be intrigued. Nathan comes in to tell her that Faye has come over. Carl and John barge into the office at the factory. They are very serious and ask Jai about the stream that runs behind the factory. He shouts for Nikhil to come in and he can't believe the accusations. Faye is asking after Maisie and Natasha is polite while Nathan mouths off, blaming Faye for everything that has happened to them. Natasha tells him to leave. Katie is getting ready to go the pub as Ryan comes in to clean up after work. She admits that things are a bit weird and that she isn't sure she wants them to be more than friends just now. Jai and Nikhil are telling them that all of their waste is taken away by contract as is the waste from the building work. John and Carl are adamant that it's them who have caused the problems. Jai and Nikhil get annoyed and threaten them with legal action unless they can find some evidence. Eric comes into the pub to sit with Terry and Val. They are a bit shifty and Terry tells him that they have had a couple of complaints because the food has been taking so long to get to the tables. Val isn't bothered about the complaints and she is just worried about Eric's health. He doesn't want Terry to know but he admits that Val has already told him. Terry offers to help more on the marketing side of things and says that Olena could help with the food preparation more. Eric is unsure but knows he needs help. Nikhil is worried because he can't think of anything and asks if Jai knows anything he doesn't. They decide to get the stream tested despite how bad that may look to the rest of the village. Katie wonders if going to the pub is a date but Ryan claims it's just a way for him to start saying sorry for how he has treated her recently. She admits that there may well be a chance for them again and they kiss as Nathan comes round the corner. Katie heads inside and Nathan tells Ryan that Maisie has been put into a 'mental institution' before calling Faye a whore. He continues an onslaught at Ryan before concluding that he must only be sticking around for Mark's money. Ryan is shocked and has no intention of claiming anything but Nathan cuts him short and warns him to stay away from his family or he will wreck his like Ryan has wrecked theirs. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes